How could you?
by CuteBelieber141
Summary: <html><head></head>Lucy returns after two years and is torn apart when she learns that her crush, Natsu got together with Lissana.Lost in a state of fix. She finds herself in an even more confusing state when Jellal,Sting,Rogue and Gray are taking interest in her. What will she do?who will she choose?</html>
1. Chapter 1

"Man! It's been so long since I saw them" I exclaimed with kinds of thoughts were running through my mind.'I wonder how everone is'.I really missed my family (Guild).

I left my guild to go on a mission. With only a single hope\goal in mind,To become stronger. Its been 2 years since I'm back and ready.

Itook a deep breath and opened the doors of my guild. Yelling with all my might, "I'm back!".As soon asI was done I was bombarded when all of my friends landed on top of me."Minna-san I missed you!" I said."Same here" a certain raven haired guy with a stripping habit said. I rolled my eyes but huggeg him anyways.

"Lucy-san" said Wendy.I couldnt help but smile at her."Ouch" I yelled in pain when Erza squezed me against greeted me with all that greeting I sat on the bar stool,ordering a strawberry milkshake."Here" said Mira passing me the mug."Thanks"

A thought ran through my mind when I didn't see a certain Pink haired wizard.

"Looking for natsu?" said Grayas he sat down next to me.I silent for a moment he lookedat me with pity in his eyes finally said,"On a mission"

I tried my best to smile.I looked down on my milkshake when I heard familiar voices.

"We'll come,I assure you that" the voice said."Please do" said an old voice which was Master's."Well then we'll be goin- Blondieeee!" said a blonde spiky haired guy.I looked at him trying to remember the familiar voice when he came running towards me."How have 'ya been?!" I said."Fi-fine i guess" I smiled weakly.

"Sting!" another guy with midnight black hair came running where I sat.'Sting oh the guy from sabertooth' I the other guy must be his partner, Rogue.

"You've grown so beautiful" Sting said suddenly which me blush like smaked his head mouthing a little,'sorry'.I laughed."Hey! Thats common politeness, like she is really pretty" Sting ended his sentence with sarcasm rubbing where he'd been hit.I narrowed my eyes glaring at looked away.

"We'll be leaving then,see ya at the party blondie" Sting winked and then walked bowed and then he also took his leave." Welcome back my child" Master said." Yeah I'm glad to be back too" I smiled unknowingly.

-Next Day-

"Time for me to leave" I said.I got my old aparment back and today is a party for me.I smiled at myself looking at my reflection in the mirror.I wore a white spaghetti dress and silver high heels on my feet and a matching white bag on my shoulder.I exited my apartment and reached a hall that Fairytail booked especially for thought only made me thrill.I entered the big building and couldn't help but stare at the beautifully decorated hall."You look so pretty" said Levy."Thanks you too"

-TimeSkip-

After all the greetings and bowings I sat down on a sofa at the corner.

"Oi" said a voice from behind."Hai~?" I asked and turned around,only to find my nakama,my partner and my 'crush'.I blushed as soon as I saw him flashing his teeth."Natsu!" I finally managed to speak."Lushee" he said and hugged me.

I flushed again and buried my face against his chest.I didn't want him to see me started rolling down my cheeks."Don't cry" he said softly caressing my cheeks and brushing his hand through my hair."Im just really glad to see you" I forced a smile."Don't get to close now" said someone.

"Huh?" I saw Lissana making her way over released his grip on me as soon as he saw Lissana.I just looked at him with confusion plastered on my face.

"Hey Lissana, what're you-" I stopped as Lissana came near and kissed Natsu on the cheek.

I was expresionless.

"Did I miss something?" I choked out when I saw Natsu blush slightly."No-"Natsu was cut off "Actually you did" said Lissana grinning."Hmm?"

"We're together now" she finally said.

I stood ther stunned,shocked and stupefied."Sorry?"

"We're dating you that dense?" Lissana said mockingly."Lissan-"

"Actually I'm not" I said firmly."You see I never imagined this"I said making a disgusted face."This?"Natsu and Lissana spoke in Lissana's voice was harsh and rude compared to Natsu's whose voice and been calm and collected.

"Yes this" I said narrowing my eyes at Lissana.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello minna-san! This is the author. This isn't my first fanfiction actually.I wrote one but with a differet ID.I usually write a fanfic on my note book.I don't like posting them because it takes forever.)':

So anyone who doesn't like Lissana's attidue,Sorry but im not a NaLi fan and I think it's necessary to have a villain,no?

I support Nalu,Graylu,Stilu,Rolu,Jelu and I know im wired but I LOVE reverse harems and can't stand seeing Lucy with only one.

I think I've taken too much time,Bye!

"This pice of shit! Which you're calling a freakin' relationship!" I screamed.

Natsu looked astounded."Oh! Please don't tell me that you hadn't seen this coming?Surely you weren't expecting me to congratulate you? Were you Natsu?" I glared at him."I-i-"

Lissana covered his mouth with her hand and came forward, leaving only a couple of inches between us."You think I'll let you insult him,me? or 'us'?" She said giving me a evil grin."Actually 't knew you had the guts to talk back,since y'know.." I trailed off."Since?" Natsu finally spoke.

"Since you knew that I liked Natsu and I was going to confess" I looked at Natsu who was more shocked and looking and Lissana in disappointed manner."I didn't know,I didn't" She replied trying to act all innocent."Oh! Please save it! You little sl-"

"LANGUAGE LUCY!" Yelled a red head from behind me causing me to shut up 'temporarily'.I smirked."Taking her side? After all she is Mira's sister"

She went stunned for a second."I didn't know you were such a bitch" growled Erza."Say what?! Now who's using foul language?" I said grinning."That's enough" Yelled Natsu which caught me offguard."You're just jealous" His words ate my heart away."Me? Haha,jealous?!"I faked laughed."My ass" I murmured.

"This?" asked Lissana which brought me back to reality."Nevermind,I'm just really happy for you" I said

faking a smile as wide as I could and hugged them both."Thanks" Natsu said. I caught him turning a light shade of red and released h im that instant." Im just really happy for you two" I said cheerfully and tried to smile as wide as I could."Now I have to go,meet the rest" I said and left the behind me.I started to walk realky fast and didn't look in front of I accidentally bumped into someone.I felt myself falling behind.I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for me to fall but I never did. I opened my eyes and found two masculine hands around my waist preventing me from pulled me causing my head to crash against his chest. I instantly backed off and looked into my saviour's eyes and a tatto around the right one."Jellal-kun?"I finally managed to choke."Hm?" he said looked into my eyes and bursted out laughing."Hey" I said not getting it."You're- you're red as a tomato" he laughed harder."I-I" I felt my cheeks and they were indeed warm. I turned my face away."Don't" he said gently."Huh?" I asked dumbly."Don't try to hide it" he said."It?" I asked again."Your feelings" his words felt so true."I'm not, what're you talking about anyways?" I tried laughing but stopped when I saw his serious expression."I'm not...I'm really not" I couldn't started rolling down my cheeks."Let it go" he said as he pulled my arm and dragged me outside, so not one could see me crying. My crying became louder and louder.I didn't even bother whipping the a while when I stopped, I fell to the ground not caring about my bent down and gave me his hand.'Hope' he gave me hope.I took his hand and stood up."Go fix your makeup , you look awful" He said teasing me and I playfully punched him."Ouch" he laughing I went back inside searching for the bathroom.'There' I saw the Ladies room and ran towards it.

-Inside the bathroom-

I fixed my makeup and tied my hair into a messy bun.'Well..I look fine'.I just turned around when I stepped on someone's shoe."Sorry" I said."Argh! What the hell?! why don't you just leave me and Natsu alone?!" She yelled."Leave?!Alone?! Excuse me?! What did I do?!" I shouted back at Lissana."Acting all nice and good infront of him wont do you any good" She barked."Look you little bitch! I'm not interested in YOU and YOU'RE frekin' relationship with that pink headed moron!?" I screamed."YOU LIAR!"

" I'M NOT!"

"YOU ARE!"

"I'M NOT, YOU SICK WOMAN!"

"PROVE IT THEN!"

"Prove?"I repeated."Yeah,prove it that you don't like him" She said."Why-why should I?"

"Or I'll just assume you love him and tell everybody about it"She said grinning."Why you-!"

She arched an eyebrow."fine" I mumbled."Hm? Was that a no? or a yes?" She said.

"FINE" I yelled.

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT PAIRING YOU WANT.? ﾟﾘﾀ? ﾟﾘﾃ?


End file.
